


Сказочный цикл: На добрые сны

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Тонкими пальцами плетёт мастер ловушки на добрые сны, а в душистом вереске постели прячется дрёма, приглашая укутать в свои благодатные объятия. Берегись, путник, лютых волколаков за порогом хижины - от них спасёт тебя лишь зачарованный топор лесоруба...





	Сказочный цикл: На добрые сны

Туман стелился саваном по земле, плотно скрывая под своим подолом пожухлую листву. Три дня и три ночи окутывал он хижину липкими щупальцами, пытаясь сквозь щели проникнуть в дом, к огню, к устланной мягким вереском постели, чтобы безжалостно задушить хозяев, вытянуть их жизнь без остатка, положив их к ногам воющего во тьме призрачного волколака. Тот терся своим серым боком у стен дома, рычал бессильно, скреб лапами, но попасть внутрь не мог — у очага блестел зачарованный топор с ребристой рукоятью. И все, о чем волколак мог думать, так это лишь о топоре и тонкокостном возлюбленном лесоруба.

А хижина была неприступна.

Легко ступая по скрипучим половицам, порхал по дому возлюбленный, увешивая комнаты ловцами снов, сплетенными им долгими днями, пока серебряный топор пел свои песни глубоко в чаще. Пока звучал хруст сухих поленьев, он перебирал пальцами волокна льна, стирая до крови кожу, скручивая их, а потом плел в хитрую паутину, украшая сухой листвой и перьями невиданных птиц, да напевал песни. И слова этих песен были волшебными — наполняли ловцы магией, привлекали сладкую дрему и добрые сны, отгоняли кошмары и призраков. Славные получались у возлюбленного ловцы.

Лесоруб очень любил своего мастера — каждый день он дарил ему сотни поцелуев, бережно слизывал с его израненных ладоней капли крови и слушал его волшебные песни. Он был счастлив, видя сияющие глаза своего возлюбленного, возвращаясь каждый вечер в хижину, где пряно пахло клюквенным морсом и свежей похлебкой, где тени от ловцов плясали на стенах свои волшебные танцы, где мастер пел для него радостные песни-заклинания, где плотно захлопывались двери, не пуская к ним ночные жути.

С каждым днем его любовь росла все сильнее, все сильнее обнимал он своего возлюбленного, все чаще целовал его, все крепче радовался их доброй жизни. Но день зимнего равноденствия сменил первый день зимы, прокатились по лесу вьюги и метели, и волшебный туман подступил вплотную к дому с первой оттепелью. Всю ночь выл волколак под окнами, предвещая беду, стучал в двери ледяным ветром, заглядывал в дымоход, пока не выманил наружу возлюбленного лесоруба. Тот распахнул двери, чтобы посмотреть, кто стучится к ним, и волколак тут же впился в его горло стальными клыками. И лесоруб едва поспел отогнать лютого волколака — рубанул его по хвосту, замахнулся еще раз, да только тот ловко отскочил в чащу и был таков.

Мастер лежал перед ним, бледный, как сам слуга смерти, но ровно дышал и смотрел лучистыми глазами — кроткими и безропотными. Горло его да руки были черными, как ночь, — это оставил ему на память волколак.

— Сердце мое… — лесоруб подхватил его на руки, прикоснулся дрожащими губами к холодному лбу и поспешил закрыть за ними двери: ночные гости больше не посмеют к ним приближаться.

***

После первого дня весны пополз снег, оголяя чёрную плоть земли. Тогда возлюбленный уже не вставал с постели, и лесоруб каждое утро приносил ему подснежники в кровать — клал на подушку, поближе к его лицу, и оставлял на ледяных губах нежные поцелуи. Призрачный волколак больше не появлялся — лишь выл по ночам, скорбя о потерянной жертве, вилял обрубком хвоста и жалобно стенал, насылая на хижину ветра. С каждым солнечным днем он терял свою силу и страшно боялся, что останется без добычи.

А мастер гас вместе с ним: бледнел с каждым днем, с каждым днем все ярче становились отметины на его шее и руках, все больше он спал, все меньше пел песни. Но лесоруб надежды не терял — молился всем богам о его выздоровлении и каждую ночь согревал его своими объятиями и поцелуями; тот нежно розовел и тонко стонал от горячих прикосновений, мягко улыбаясь и срывая с губ лесоруба признания в бесконечной любви.

— Хочешь, я выслежу его во тьме и отрублю ему голову? — спросил однажды мастера лесоруб, плотно укутывая его в одеяло.

— Я тебя не отпущу, — устало улыбнулся тот и, поцеловав руки лесника, взялся за свой моток бечевы. В тонких, почти прозрачных пальцах услужливо кружилась нить, не путаясь и не завязываясь в узлы, и моток не убегал с колен.

Лесоруб несколько мгновений любовался тонкой работой мастера, а потом устало опустил веки, вслушиваясь в тихий шепот губ, читающих заклинания, и вой вололака где-то за холмом.

— Тебе совсем худо, — не открывая глаз, пробормотал он. Его ладонь скользнула по теплому одеялу вверх, пока не наткнулась на теряющую тепло бледную кисть, и сжала ее. В камине жарко горел огонь, сухой вереск заполнял воздух душистым ароматом, а тонкий голос возлюбленного пел песни о наступающем лете. — Я бы мог поискать ведуна…

Пение прекратилось.

— Мне хорошо, пока ты рядом, — объяснил возлюбленный, неспеша завязывая очередной узел на ловушке. — Оставайся со мной, душа моя, и тогда не будем мы знать горя.

Он наклонился ниже, натруженными пальцами прошелся по желтым прядям волос лесоруба и прикоснулся к ним губами. Тот лишь улыбнулся, так и не раскрыв глаза, а плавно покачивающиеся под потолком ловцы навевали сладкие сны.

***

Под кронами вековечных деревьев гулко отдавалось эхо топора. Хижина пряталась далеко за холмом, и лесоруб то и дело оборачивался в его сторону, безуспешно силясь услышать тонкий голосок своего возлюбленного — тот плел бечеву, без устали вытягивая волокна льна в тонкую нить. Песни его утопали в увитых ловушками углах и, казалось, задыхались в паутине.

Лесоруб смахнул со лба выступившие капли пота, а потом скинул рубаху — лето вступало в свои права, и солнце палило нещадно, обжигая плечи и руки, оставляя свои раскаленные прикосновения на его бледной коже. Ладони его давно загрубели, и лоснящееся древко топора удобно лежало в руке — на каждый свой взмах лесоруб слышал тонкий свист звонкой стали.

— Здравствуй.

Из чащи показалась укутанная в плащ фигура, и, стоило незнакомцу откинуть капюшон, как лесоруб узнал в нем Хозяина леса.

— Здравствуй, — ответил лесоруб, утирая со лба испарину. Волшебный топор в его руке тускло блестел в лучах пробивавшегося сквозь густую крону солнца, и взгляд Хозяина то и дело цеплялся за его древко.

Он мягко шагнул в сторону, не отрывая от лесоруба глаз, утопая в мягком мху по щиколотку и перебирая пальцами мешочек, висящий на его поясе. Никому еще не приходилось видеть Хозяина леса так близко — он прятался в куще, творя свои наговоры и варя зелья, и до жизней людских не было ему дела. Поэтому и удивился лесоруб такой встрече.

— Стучишь по дереву, всех зверей распугал, — проговорил вдруг ведун, присев чуть поодаль у старого пенька. — Шуму наделал…

— Я не знал, что кого-то потревожу, — прищурившись, пожал плечами лесоруб. Он с опаской ожидал, что же скажет ему Хозяин, а сердце его ныло в предчувствии беды — и еще нестерпимее захотелось ему вернуться в хижину к своему возлюбленному, обнять того и укрыть от горя.

— Знал, — уверенно произнес Хозяин, поблескивая холодными, как вода в русальной заводи, глазами. — Но я тебя прощаю. Ты же лесоруб — тут уж шуму никак не получится избежать.

Он поднес к тонким губами свои бледные пальцы и лизнул кончики. Его раздвоенный на конце змеиный язык прошелся по сорванным ногтям, по костяшкам и тут же снова исчез во рту.

— Добрый у тебя топор, лесоруб, — нарушив глухую тишину леса, проговорил он. И возвышавшийся над ним лесоруб почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки, — до того его голос был холодным и липким. Ведун по-паучьи скукожился, спрятал руки в длинных рукавах плаща и улыбнулся ему, не поднимаясь на ноги. Отойди лесоруб всего на пару шагов, не приметил бы его — спутал бы с поросшим мхом валуном.

— Да, — едва ворочая пересохшим от волнения языком, согласился лесоруб. И снова бросил взгляд на свою хижину за холмом. — Добрый.

Хозяин леса приподнялся; его широкий плащ шелохнулся, и на свет тут же показались бледные босые ноги, все сплошь усеянные жирными пиявками. Но полы плаща вернулись на место, и ног видно не стало.

— Что хочешь за него? — ведун приблизился, коснулся влажными пальцами плеча лесоруба и рассмеялся.

— Я не могу его тебе отдать, — качнул головой тот, сжимая ладонь на рукояти еще сильнее. Луч солнца скользнул по острию топора и тут же погас, словно его кто-то потушил.

Ведун улыбнулся.

— Я могу заплатить любую цену, — сказал он. — Продай топор.

Лесоруб уверенно покачал головой. Его топор был с ним всю жизнь, и не было цены, которая бы его стоила.

— Хочешь, избавлю твоего возлюбленного от страданий? — просто спросил его Хозяин леса, снова усаживаясь в тень пня.

Лесоруб замер.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он болен? — закусив губу и нахмурившись, пробормотал он. Цена была названа, и теперь все сокровища мира блекли перед таким заманчивым предложением.

— Его покусал лютый волколак, нагоняющий стужу, — шепотом проговорил ведун, нахлобучивая на голову широкий капюшон. — Покусал, оставил метки, да был таков. Минует лето, за ним осень, и призрак снова вернется, чтобы забрать свою жертву. И не отгонишь ты его.

Ведун захохотал, задрожал всем телом, и даже солнечный свет померк, погружая опушку во мрак. Тонкие пальцы задергали мешочек на боку с новой силой, а из-под плаща показались грязные стопы. И лесоруб не мог отвести взгляда от этого мерзкого вида.

— Так что? — спросил Хозяин, отсмеявшись. — Хороша цена? Отдашь мне свой волшебный топор?

Несколько мгновений медлил лесоруб, неуверенно глядя на мягкое сияние лезвия, на теплое древко, но вдруг за спиной почудилось ему пение возлюбленного, и выбор был сделан. Он тут же решительно протянул ведуну топор, сжав губы и прикрыв глаза. Нет той цены, что не заплатил бы он за жизнь души своей.

— Замечательно! — воскликнул Хозяин, тут же подскочил на ноги, выхватил из-за пазухи небольшой кинжал и полоснул себя по ладони. Из глубокой раны тут же хлынула черная жижа. — Давай свою руку, скрепим договор.

И нетерпеливо ухватил ладонь лесоруба. Взмах — и на мох льется алая кровь, смешиваясь с черной, и руку лесоруба сжимает влажную, холодную ладонь смеющегося Хозяина леса.

— Избавлю сердце твое от страданий, а ты мне топор, лесоруб, топор, — приговаривал он, пока пальцы крепко сжимали запястье лесоруба. Тот морщился, брезгливо отворачиваясь, пока по мху во все стороны от них бежали сороконожки, пиявки, лягухи и гады, но руку не забрал. Кровь остановилась, сошлись края раны, и теперь на ладони белел измазанный в буром полумесяц.

— Иди, лесоруб, — проговорил Хозяин на прощание, сжимая тонкими пальцами топор. — Иди, не будет больше страдать возлюбленный твой.

И исчез во тьме чащи.

Вернулся лесоруб в хижину и не нашел там своего возлюбленного. Тот пропал вслед за Хозяином леса, оставив лишь на постели клубок бечевы. Лесоруб испугался, заплакал горькими слезами, упал на колени, сжимая моток, и понял, что обманул его ведун — обещал забрать страдания возлюбленного и забрал. Вот только не страдания, а всего целиком.

Долго горевал лесоруб, долго лил слезы, но на следующее утро решил он во что бы то ни стало вернуть свою любовь. Плетеные ловцы кружили над его головой, и добрые чары нагоняли сны, сладкую дрему, пока он вдыхал еще не выветрившийся запах своего мастера на вересковой постели. Не было больше у него ничего, чтобы предложить Хозяину леса, и он пошел с пустыми руками в чащу — искать затерянную хижину у заводи.

До самого полудня бродил он по лесу и лишь чудом нашел старый, покосившийся от времени домик со слепыми окнами-глазницами, с поросшим мхом порогом и увешанным сухой полынью крыльцом.

— Хозяин, — позвал он без страха.

Несколько мгновений слышались лишь шорохи леса да пение птиц в кронах деревьев, но минуты шли, и вот на пороге показалась ссутуленная фигура ведуна — тот держал в руках измазанный в тине болотной топор и сумрачно смотрел на незваного гостя из-под насупленных бровей.

— Чего тебе? — спросил он грубо.

— Ты забрал его, — нахмурился лесоруб. — Верни. И топор тоже — я всю зиму буду отгонять волколака от него, если понадобится, но не отдам.

Хозяин леса устало улыбнулся, провел ладонью по своему плащу вниз, чтобы по привычке сжать в пальцах мешочек, но не нашел его и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты ведь сам хотел избавить его от страданий, — прищурился он. — Я избавил.

Лесоруб упрямо мотнул головой.

— Нет, не избавил. Я слышал его пение ночью.

Плечи ведуна затряслись от смеха — он вытер рукавом выступившие слезы, а потом тяжело выдохнул.

— Ты разве не знаешь, что нынче начались русальи дни? — он присел на порожек и положил голову на колени. — Навь он. Пошатается по лесу да и исчезнет на исходе недели. Иди домой, лесоруб, да топор забери — не нужен он мне больше.

И он протянул топор стоящему в нескольких шагах от него гостю.

— Зачем мне топор? — обреченно пробормотал лесоруб и уже было хотел развернуться, как ведун его окликнул.

— Неужели так любишь его? — спросил он негромко, отмахиваясь от летящих в глаза болотных мошек.

Лесоруб не ответил.

— Раз так, можешь с ним проститься, — ведун поднялся на ноги, перекинул из одной руки в другую топор и оперся плечом о косяк двери.

— Проститься? — переспросил гость негромко.

— Не тревожь умертвия, — посоветовал ему Хозяин леса доверительно. — Их не вернуть назад, уж я-то знаю… А коль вернешь, сам не узнаешь свою душу.

Не веря его словам, лесоруб упрямо качнул головой и сделал шаг к нему навстречу. Где-то вдалеке шумела вода, квакали лягушки и шелестел бор, и казалось, что это все дурной сон — но такого быть не могло, ведь над вересковой постелью качались заговоренные на добрые сны ловцы.

— Будь по-твоему, — согласился Хозяин. — Если хочешь его увидеть, приходи ночью на опушку и жги костры до неба. Он придет, но ничего ему не приноси — негоже навям связываться с нашим миром. У вас будет три ночи, чтобы попрощаться. А с концом проводов русалок он испарится, и не держи его.

И ведун отдал ему топор.

***

Весь день рубил лесоруб деревья, складывая толстые поленья в большой костер до неба. Ветки трескались, жалобно стонали, но лесоруб работал без передышки — торопливо собирал хворост, оглядывался на опускающееся за кроны деревьев солнце и считал минуты до заката.

С последним лучом он взмахнул огнивом — маленькая искорка сверкнула во тьме и, словно по волшебству, костер полыхнул до самых крон, взвился жадными лепестками, силясь дотянуться до луны, надеясь спалить дотла звездный шатер.

Лесоруб уселся рядом, тяжело дыша и страшась обмана Хозяина леса.

Долго горел костер, жадно поглощая хворост, пожирая поленья, но лесоруб не отчаивался — ждал да подкладывал в огонь ветки. И в тот миг, когда в костер было брошено последнее полено, за спиной лесоруба послышались тихие шаги.

— Ты пришел, — выдохнул он облегченно и тут же обернулся.

Перед ним в одной рубахе до земли — в той самой, в которой спал на их постели — стоял его возлюбленный. Бледный, с тенями под глазами, он протягивал ему ладони с тонкими запястьями, грустно улыбаясь. И лесоруб тут же подхватил его на руки — легкого, как гусиное перо.

— Прости меня, прости… — шептал лесоруб. Он жадно прижимал к себе тонкое тело, целовал ледяные губы и языком ловил горькие слезы.

— Не проси прощения, — тихо проговорил мастер, закрывая глаза. Его холодная кожа согревалась у костра и порозовевшие губы растягивались в сладкой улыбке. — Ты мое сердце.

А лесоруб баюкал его в своих объятиях, не веря, что человек в его руках — не человек вовсе, а тень.

— Смотри, душа моя, смотри, — протягивая тонкие запястья, мелодично повторял возлюбленный. — Нет у меня больше меток, не заберет меня больше к себе лютый волколак, не будет грызть мои кости, терзая и разрывая на части. Ты избавил меня от страданий.

— Вижу, — отвечал ему лесоруб и снова покрывал лицо горячими поцелуями. Жаркий костер за их спинами поднимался до небес, пуская в воздух серые мушки пепла, которые, взвиваясь, затем оседали на белой, как саван, коже его возлюбленного. И он благодарно слизывал их, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не удушить того в объятиях.

— Теперь я жив, — проговорил мастер негромко, стягивая с плеч рубаху. — Пойдем со мной…

Он обхватил лесоруба ладонями за щеки и притянул к своим губам, целомудренно касаясь кожи. И под его прикосновениями растекались холодные, как воды проточного озера, ручьи, стремясь поразить сердце лесоруба ледяными иглами.

— Будь со мной…

Рубашка упала на землю, мягко скользнули отблески костра по острым ключицам, и возлюбленный томно изогнулся в руках лесоруба. И его сладкий стон прокатился по лесу, исчезнув в густых кронах деревьев.

— Оставайся со мной…

Лесоруб согласно закивал, обещая своей душе все, что только тот пожелает, и, когда над горизонтом занялся рассвет, он, утомленный и счастливый, прижимал к себе бледнеющее с каждой секундой тело возлюбленного.

— Пойдем домой? — спросил лесоруб, проводя по худому плечу. В самый темный предрассветный час лишь тлеющие угли были единственным светом, что царил в ночи.

— Нет, сердце мое, — мотнул головой мастер ловушек. — Я останусь здесь, ждать следующей ночи.

Он закусил губу, рассеянно водя пальцем по груди лесоруба, а потом поднял на него полные мольбы глаза.

— Принеси мне мою бечеву.

И лесоруб, позабыв обо всех словах Хозяина леса, согласно кивнул.

***

Во вторую ночь лесоруб сложил еще больший костер — тот горел на весь лес, и пламя было видно даже далеко за его пределами. Лесоруб снова ждал своего мастера, сжимая в руке моток бечевы и боясь, что возлюбленный на сей раз не придет. Но сумрак расступился, и в колючих ветках бузины показалась белая фигура.

— Здравствуй, душа моя, — произнес мастер ловушек, мягко улыбаясь. И лесоруб тут же подхватил его на руки, снова жадно прижимая к груди и вдыхая запах вереска в его волосах.

— Ты принес ее, — радостно протянул тот, тонкими пальцами раскручивая клубок: он упал, покатился по земле, но лесоруб поднял его и, усадив на свои колени возлюбленного, отдал ему бечеву.

— Ты споешь мне? — спросил он, улыбаясь и рассматривая тонкое лицо мастера. — Я хочу послушать.

Возлюбленный закивал, ловко завязывая узлы и оборачивая веревочку вокруг бледных пальцев.

— Я спою тебе на добрые сны.

Бечева покладисто стелилась, вилась, превращаясь в толстую веревку, и над костром плыла тихая песня. Лесоруб качал своего возлюбленного, любовался его работой, наслаждался нехитрой мелодией заклинания и временами дремал, пока неспешно разматывался клубок.

— Я тебя убаюкаю, — нежно пропел мастер.

И толстая веревка вилась змеей у его ног.

— Я тебя зачарую, — прошептал он.

Ночь исходила, гас костер, а бечевы почти не оставалось.

— Я тебя заберу с собой, — и поднялось солнце с последними словами мастера в руках спящего лесоруба.

И когда лесоруб проснулся, возлюбленного уже не было, костер угас, а веревки он так и не нашел.

***

На последнюю ночь русальных проводов лесоруб разжег костер еще до заката. Он срубил все деревья, кроме старого дуба с широко раскинувшейся листвой вокруг поляны. Тот благосклонно отбрасывал тень, своими мощными ветвями обнимая пролесок, и у лесоруба топор не поднялся, чтобы повалить его.

К полуночи, когда отблески костра легли на скрюченные ветки бузины и дуба, когда по земле заплясали тени, на поляну вновь вышел мастер ловцов, покачивая в ладонях толстую веревку.

— Я скучал, — произнес лесоруб, прижимая его к своей груди. — Не уходи больше от меня. Пойдем домой?

Но возлюбленный лишь качнул головой, даже не улыбаясь. И весь он был еще белее, чем раньше, и глаза его были еще безжизненнее, и стал он прозрачным, как горный поток.

— Оставайся со мной, — прошептал мастер на ухо лесорубу. Его голос напоминал шелест пожухлой листвы, и слышно его было едва. — Будь со мной.

Он срывал с уст лесоруба жадные поцелуи, с каждым прикосновением оживая на глазах, и стоило его рубахе вновь скользнуть вниз к ногам, как мастер сладко изогнулся, подставляя под губы белую шею и острые ключицы. Лесоруб тяжело дышал, запах вереска стоял в душном воздухе ночи, пылал костер, освещая поляну и их сплетенные фигуры.

— Ты выполнишь все мои желания? — печально попросил мастер, выскальзывая из объятий.

В мраке ночи он казался былинкой, лесным призраком, да таким и был — навь, тень русальной недели, доживающая последние часы перед рассветом.

— Все, что пожелаешь, душа моя, — кивнул лесоруб, любуясь им в свете затухающего костра. Мастер потянулся, зажмурил глаза, и сладкая улыбка озарила его бледное лицо. А под ногами у него извивалась веревка, заговоренная на добрые сны.

— Пойдем со мной, — прошелестела навь.

Мастер поднял веревку, ступил в тень дуба и, подтянувшись на цыпочках, перекинул ее через толстую ветвь.

— Спи со мной.

Веревка послушно качалась от легкого ветерка, и тень, напевая под нос тихие колыбельные, завязывала узлы.

— Останься со мной, — он оглянулся через плечо и поманил лесоруба. Тот, послушно покачиваясь на усталых ногах, подошел ближе, горячо поцеловал своего мастера. И навь, оглядываясь на восток, помогла ему просунуть голову в петлю и в самое темное время ночи, оставив на губах его последний поцелуй, затянула узел.

***

…Рассветные лучи освещали поляну. Веселыми бликами прыгали солнечные зайчики по острию волшебного топора, забытого под сенью вековечного дуба. И плавно раскачивался лесоруб в петле, а на губах его играла улыбка — он спал и видел добрые сны. 


End file.
